Assault Weapons
Assault weapons are automatic weapons that deal low Damage per bullet but got a high rate of fire and usually have a decent to high Agility. Assault Rifle Cutted2.png|Assault Rifle Little Italy Cutted2.png|Little Italy Airsoft SMG.png|Airsoft SMG Dual Airsoft SMG.png|Airsoft SMG Scoped Assault Rifle2.png|Scoped Assault Rifle Dual Machine Guns Cutted2.png|Dual Machine Guns Elite Assault Rifle cutted.png|Elite Assault Rifle Winter Ghost Rifle.png|Winter Ghost Rifle StigRifle-0.png|Stig Rifle SMG Howling iDroid.png|SMG Howling Battle Ram.png|Battle Ram Monkey's Rifle.png|Monkey's Rifle Rainbow's End.png|Rainbow's End DV Carbine.png|DV Carbine RA-KT Assault Rifle.png|RA-KT Assault Rifle Gatling Punch.png|Gatling Punch Veteran Machine Gun.png|Veteran Machine Gun Double Barrel Machine Gun.png|Double Barrel Machinegun Plasma Machinegun.png|Plasma Machinegun Cousar Crowe Assault Rifle.png|Cousar Crowe Assault |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Assault Weapons #Rookie Machine Gun, the starting weapon in Respawnables. #Assault Rifle, a better version of Rookie Machine Gun. #Little Italy, a stronger version of the Assault Rifle. #Guitar Machine Gun, a better version of Little Italy. Has a large clip, great accuracy and decent damage. #Scoped Assault Rifle, a scoped automatic weapon. #Elite Assault Rifle, an automatic weapon featured only in the Urban Ops Pack. #Winter Ghost Rifle, the Scoped Assault Rifle's premium counterpart. Available in Yeti Bundle or was available from Ninja Path. #Stig Rifle, final prize of Halloween Haunt. #SMG Howling, final prize of Winter Camp (Event). #Battle Ram, can be obtained separately and is obtainable in Hulk Equipment bundle. #Monkey's Rifle, final prize of the second trial in the Chinese New Year 2 (Event). #Rainbow's End, can only be purchased in the Leprechaun's Pack bundle. #RA-KT Assault Rifle, another scoped automatic weapon, and also a slightly stronger version of the Stig Rifle. #Gatling Punch, a wrist-mounted Assault Weapon with excellent Agility and Damage. #Veteran Machine Gun, an "updated" appearance of the Rookie Machine Gun (hence the name that it signifies as well). #Double Barrel Machinegun, the first Double-barreled assault weapon, with excellent Accuracy, great Damage and Range. #Plasma Machinegun, the first Energy-based weapons that is also an Assault weapon! Deals decent damage and quite slow movement, but in exchange is coupled with excellent range and accuracy, along with a good ammo clip as well! #Cousar Crowe Assault, another weapon from the movie Elysium, this weapon deals very high amount of damage, has great range and accuracy, but in returns, it provides the slowest movement speed out of all Assault Weapons, and a decently long reload time. #Incursion Ram, a very deadly assault weapon and argguablr the most powerfull assault weapon in close range. This weapon is currently obtainable only through The Raid Equipment. #Fire Clacker, Veteran Soldier Pack's Effects The Veteran Scar reduces the damage suffered from Assault Weapons by 10%, while the Veteran Pants increases your Accuracy while standing still by 20%. But most importantly, the Veteran Breastplate increases the fire rate of Assault Weapons by 10%! Advanced Soldier Equipment's Effects Provides 20% Accuracy while moving when equipped with the Advanced Sight Helmet. Just like the Lucky Vest, the Advanced Chest provides the same effects and Attributes! More importantly, the Advanced Legs provides a 10% Damage boost! Cadet Kit's Effects While moving with Assault weapon, you can increase their Range by 15% and Accuracy while moving by 5% by equipping the Cadet Cap and Cadet Pants. Also, the Damage received by these weapons can be reduced for up to 20% by equipping the Cadet Vest. Lucky Fighter's Pack Effects Additionally, you can also increase the Range by 15%, 10% Agility and 10% faster reload speed when equipped with Assault weapons by wearing the Lucky Beret, Lucky Pants, and Lucky Vest respectively. Reload cancelling Assault weapons have the ability to "cancel reload", which is interrupting the reload so you can fire off more rounds. To do this press the reload button. then QUICKLY hold the fire button. The gun will continue firing. This is useful when you are suddenly attacked and have to eliminate your enemy in seconds. Be careful as if done too late, it will reload as usual leaving you vulnerable to death. A simple way to remember is to press the fire button before the Bot takes out the magazine clip or tilts the gun back.' Note: Other weapons have this ability as well such as the Rocket Guitar Case, Minigun and the Revolver. Trivia * The Rookie Machine Gun was featured its own trial (trial 1) during Winter Camp (Event). * Usually, weaker Assault Weapon's are often used to troll/make fun of others in-game. Category:Weapons